Intangibility
by Tsume Yuki
Summary: When Tobi went dimension exploring, he didn't expect to find a little brown haired girl, with oh so familiar chakra. Rin's reincarnation? He hoped he was that lucky. Obito/Rin
1. Prologue

**Intangibility**

**Prologue**

* * *

The first time Obito started playing with the Mangekyo Sharingan, he'd been a tender sixteen years old. Three years since the death of Rin. Two years since the death of sensei. Six months since last contact with Nagato. And most importantly, three weeks since the death of Madara.

He'd been sat alone, like usual, with Zetsu off keeping tabs on the outside world, like usual. Unlike usual though, he was experimenting. Not training, not plotting, but experimenting. With his Sharingan in fact. The theory was, if it could take him to another dimension, why just one? Surely there were others; other dimensions, other worlds out there? Some may even have powerful fighters, and god, wouldn't that be just an excellent discovery? More members for Akatsuki of course.

This was how on one rainy day in the middle of Mist country, Obito Uchiha took his first steps into our world.

* * *

When he woke up, all that came to his mind was pain. The second thing he registered was that there was something poking him in the arm; rounded tip, light dusting of natural chakra, probably a tree branch. The third and most important thing he noticed, was that he knew that chakra.

.

One black eye popped open, peering out from the eyehole within the orange mask to gape at the person, no, child in front of him. Twin brown eyes peeked back at him, wide with a childish curiosity and set in a face lined with puppy fat. But even now he knew that face, only purple markings were missing. Obito suddenly felt very, very sick.

"Are you okay?" The four year old girl who looked exactly like Rin, had Rin's chakra -but it was oh so small, almost not there and bound so tightly- in her, stared back at him.

"I don't know," Obito answered truthfully, because this girl couldn't be Rin. He'd seen her die with his own eyes... Eye. His own eye. This was just a unbelievable occurrence and, wait, what was she wearing?

The little Rin looked like she had appeared to have tripped over some form of golden, yellow silk that was wrapped around her body in some form of a dress, all golden and glittery. It looked ridiculous and Rin would never have been caught dead in it. She seemed to realise that was what he was looking at, because Not-Rin did a small twirl before grinning at him.

"Do you like it? It's my princess dress. I look just like Belle, right?"

But if this was Rin, she was just a child, influenced by whatever culture she'd been brought up in here. A quick look around confirmed it; the houses were different, there were almost no trees in sight. It was so different that Obito pushed himself up into some form of seating position to get a better look. Not-Rin was frowning now, looking back over at what he assumed was her house before a smile broke out across her face again.

"Where's your mother?" It was the first thing that came to Obito's mind. He seemed to have landed in some yard outside the back of her house; wouldn't someone have come running for her the second he -a stranger- had appeared?

"At work. Nana is watching me, but she's fallen asleep. What's your name?" Not-Rin had cocked her head to a side now, arms pressed in front of her and a smile on her face and god, she looked just like Rin and it was taking his breath away.

"It's Obito."

"My name's Rihanna, but you can call me Ri."

Ri. Rin. It was too close. The chakra, the face, even the name? This, this couldn't be coincidence could it? Obito didn't know, and he didn't dare to hope otherwise. If, if this was Rin, reborn in this strange world, Rin but not Rin... He didn't want to think about it. She might not be Rin, she might never be, but there was a chance, wasn't they? That this little girl could grow up to become his Rin?

"What do you want to be when you grow up?"

"A healing superhero!" Ri clapped her hands together, as if immensely proud of her declaration, little hands curling together till she was holding them in front of her face. Obito wasn't too sure what a super hero was, but some ninja had been called super-human before. If this world didn't have ninja, and it didn't look like it, then was it possible this girl was Rin's reincarnation? Well, he was definitely going to be sticking around to find out.

One little hand grabbed at his gloved one, the other reaching for his mask. Slowly but surly, she peeled the orange away from his face, curious brown eyes taking in his appearance. Her hand left his, tracing down the network of scars upon his face instead with a look of pure concentration, tongue sticking out as she did so.

"Ouchies," she whispered, the roughly cut edges of her finger-nails dancing along the scar tissue there.

"I got hurt," Obito explained softly, gently prising his mask back from the girl but not quite putting it on yet, "saving my friends." Saving you. Ri looked back at him with a soft kindness in her eyes and there was no doubt about it, this was where Rin's soul ended up.

"You're a hero then," she murmured, a small smile lifting up her cheeks when he muttered a 'guess so'. "Good. I can share my cookies with a hero then." The little hand was on his again, pulling him to his feet despite the pain in his joints, forcing Obito to trail after her towards the house.

* * *

For its ugly appearance on the outside, the inside of the house was pleasant, a warm and comforting environment that lacked the cool ninja air his previous home had nurtured. Toys, presumably Ri's, were sprawled out across the floor, several different intimidation medical tools being the most noticeable. He soon saw what she was aiming for; upon the table there was a plate of chocolate chipped goodness that must have been her mid-morning snack. Ri scampered up into one of the chairs, a chubby hand reaching out for the treats, and once it curled around one, she deposited it into his hand.

"Cookies are good, Nana makes the best." She seemed proud of her family too, just like Rin had been. He could see nothing that said this wasn't Rin yet. Nothing at all.

"Obito? The cookies are okay, I promise."

He paused, looking down at the biscuit resting in his gloved hand before brining it up to his mouth to take a bite. Ri was right, the biscuit was much more flavourable here in this world, as apposed to the bland taste of those back home. Looking around, it would probably be safe to say that this world had focused on evolving their environment, instead of themselves. Hence the whole, small and bound chakra business.

Ri was looking up at him expectingly, a smile drawn across her face.

"Good, right?" She murmured, reaching for her own and taking a huge bite out of the biscuit.

"Yeah, they're good." Obito was more focused on Ri's behaviour. No killers here, little expectations. Ri was the child Rin never had the chance to be.

"Come on," Ri snatched his hand, not able to prevent him from grabbing another cookie though, and she started pulling him along, "we can watch beauty and the beast together. It's my favourite 'cause the princess is smart."

.

Ri led him down a hallway, narrow

Compared to the passages in a Uchiha household but easy enough to move through. They passed by what must be the main room, a couch pushed up against one wall, and an elderly woman fast asleep upon the blue material. With the speed bred into his joints and honned through hours of training, Obito quickly laid a Genjutsu upon the woman. She'd only awaken when little Ri called on her.

The bedroom that had to belong to none other that Ri was in a neutral shade of cream, crammed full of books, toys and a television set. She popped some form of tape into a silver box and the screen burst into colour. Without hesitation, Ri threw herself upon the bed, patting the spot next to her till Obito gingerly seated himself.

"We'll watch this one first, then Little mermaid, then Cinderella."

And that was how Obito spent his day. Sat upon a bed not two feet off the floor, watching drawn princesses and their adventures. He'd made sandwiches for dinner; ham with cheese, white bread with the crusts cut off. He didn't even need to ask what Ri wanted, he knew. She was Rin, but she wasn't. And then of course, all good things had to come to an end.

.

Cinderella was slowly drawing to a close when he felt it. A small fluctuation in the Jutsu that left him gasping for breath. He reached inside of himself, ignoring Ri's concerned questions and trying to focus. His chakra, the chakra keeping him here, it was almost gone. Panic flashed through his veins and he quickly turned to look at the little brown haired girl beside him.

"I've got to go now Rin." If she noticed the slip-up on her name, she never mentioned it. Instead, she pressed a hand to his fore-arm, eyes looking rather watery.

"But Obito-"

"I haven't got the energy to stay here Ri, but I will come back okay? Don't-" his voice broke slightly as panic raced through his body, "don't forget me. Okay?"

Ri looked up at him with bright round eyes before slowly nodding, and whispering, "Promise."

Her face was the last thing Obito saw before he was pulled back to his own dimension.

* * *

**In my defence, this idea was just too good to not share. So, having started writing an OC insert thing business, I began thinking about the whole reincarnation thing. And if she die and come to there world, why not the other way around?**

**And so it began.**

**Well, I hope you'll all like this, once again typed on my iPod so there will be formatting issuers along with probably spelling of grammar. **

**Thanks for reading here's hoping you decide to review,**

**Tsume**

**xxx**


	2. Chapter 1

**Intangibility**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

The last thing that Obito wanted to wake up to was Zetsu's ugly, monotone mug. A chocked cry escaped his lips because hell, that was the cruellest dream he'd had yet. He'd thought the constant nightmares of her death were bad, that was nothing compared to the possibility of hope before it all came crushing down on his thanks to reality's wake up call.

"You okay there Tobi?_ You've been out for a few days. Nagato was getting worried you when you didn't contact him._"  
Sitting up and rubbing wearily at his head, Obito paused, blinking slowly because he could now see out of both eyes.

"Where's my mask?" Grunting and forcing himself to sit up without relying on the nearby wall, Obito let out a low, harsh breath, rubbing at his skull.

"I don't know Tobi. It wasn't with you when we found you. _Did you lose it?"_ The two sides of Zetsu attempted to glare at one another, one compassionate, the other mocking.

Meanwhile, Obito's mind was racing. His chakra levels were low, and his head was spinning, as if he'd overused some jutsu or another. His mask was missing. Slowly, he reached into his pants pocket, gloved fingers curling around some crumpled form of paper. Shakily, he drew it out, turning the paper over once, then twice. Did he dare open it?  
Hope was springing up in his chest against, leaving an uncomfortable growth in his throat that was stopping him from swallowing. This was cruel, had the universe not tortured him enough? Did he really want to burn the flower of hope inside him again. Zetsu questioned what he'd got in his hand, where he'd been, but he barely heard it, so focused upon the paper that he couldn't even register the sentence, never-mind think up an answer.

.

Finally, something jolted him into movement, and his fingers flicked over the slightly crumpled piece of paper, unfolding it in two swift motions. A crayon drawing of a little brown haired girl sat on the paper, holding hands with a orange masked teen. Obito chocked back his cry of relief, shoulders shaking. He couldn't quite decided if he was happy or devastated.  
Rin was still alive. She was within his reach. But could he get back to that dimension? He had to try, there was no other way of going about it. If there was a chance, he would pursue it relentlessly. Rin, or Ri as she was now known, was just out there. Even if she was still a child, he had to go and see her again, just to confirm he wasn't going crazy.

"A kid's drawing? _Who's the girl Tobi?_"  
Scowling at Zetsu, Obito drew himself up into a stance, well aware of his stomach, which was all but growling for food.

"Go and tell Nagato I'll be stopping by in a few hours. Make sure Kisame is there too. I have something to discuss with them. If Nagato expect me to keep helping him, he will agree to what I have to say."  
Zetsu nodded, disappearing into the ground, cloak and all. Obito watched him go steadily with both eyes before letting out another sigh. Excitement and desperation battled about inside him, but Obito pushed it down.  
First, food.

* * *

He teleported to a small village on the southern shore of Fire country, which housed a small establishment known for it's seafood dishes. Under closer inspection, he'd found cookie crumbs within his right sleeve, further confirming that this was actually reality, and that Rin's reincarnation was out there, and that the sharingan hadn't finally screwed over his mind and left it in all different shades of funky. Slouching slightly in his stance, Obito watched as two children ran past, pretending to be two brawling ninja. Whilst they lacked the fineness that was often drilled into new recruits, they made up for that in enthusiasm.

Before, Obito would have passed by with a scowl on his face -the life of a ninja brought nothing but misery on yourself and those around you- but meeting Rin must have done something to him, changed his warped perception of reality. So instead of just passing the children by, he squatted down besides one of them, whispering in the child's ear before continuing on his way.

He heard the triumphant call of the child but a moment later, whom had probably followed his instructions to sweep his opponent's legs out from under him. He wasn't too surprised when the two brats came racing after him, asking for some advice, and whether he was a ninja or not. He just raised his eyebrows, gesturing to his scarred face with one hand as if to say 'how do you think this came about?'

"Teach us mister, please?" Obito laughed. This kid sounded just like he'd done at that age, searching for anyone that'd acknowledge him, that'd help him train. Desperate to become a ninja.

"Sorry kid, I'm not sticking around. I've got to go in an hour, and I need food."  
They were both of course disappointed, but Obito just waved them off. Hey, he wasn't on the side of good -though with this Rin's presence that might change- and that meant he didn't have to appease snot nosed brats. He was focused upon his own possible achievements instead.

.

The bar had a smoky atmosphere, due to the elderly man sat over in the southern corner, puffing away on an equally ancient looking pipe. Obito didn't mind too much, instead coating his lungs with chakra to disperse the possible side-effects the smoke would give him. Having to visit the Third Hokage day in day out during his genin days had taught him well how to protect from smoke and it's possible attacks on his health.

Turning towards the bar section, Obito let his eyes quickly absorb the menu before he decided upon what dish in particular he wanted.

"I'll get a Kenchin soup to go."  
The barman gave him a dirty look for not being polite, but Obito just didn't care right now. He had far too much on his mind, and a bar brawl -whilst it would be stress relieving- would just waste his time. Luckily enough, the man spotted the weapons pouch on his leg that screamed ninja, and thankfully left him alone. The scent of food was strong behind the counter, an Obito allowed himself to drop into one of the bar stools, throwing the man a few coins as he liberated one of the canned drinks from the cool box just on the other side of the counter. Another dirty look, and once again he couldn't care less. Quicker than it would have been for a normal citizen, a cheap, disposable bowl was placed before him, the balding man staring down at him.

"Will that be all?"  
It was almost a challenge, and any other day, Obito would have taken him up on it. But right now, he really couldn't care less. So instead, he nodded curtly, plucking up the bowl before making his way out, slipping his drunk can into his weapons pouch. And then, he thought better of that, instead just disappearing in a swirl of dimension hopping within the midsts of the bar.

His last image of the town was a bar man staring in awed disbelief.

* * *

He'd never liked the Land of Rain. It was wet and miserable, and made him long for the warm summers of Fire county, made him long for the sun to beat upon his neck. Now, he was currently nestled in the second highest tower within the city, the bright lights below him a blur with the distance and rain between him and the source. This tower was for his own personal use, Nagato had given it to him in hopes of keeping the crazy contained perhaps.  
Not that it'd worked very well, but Obito did appreciate the silence every now and then.

Blowing upon the warm broth before him, Obito sank down onto the ledge, one leg hanging over and the other brought up, curled under the other, liked he'd gone to cross his legs but had only got the job half done. The soup was good, and whilst it didn't have any fish inside it, he was rather glad he'd tried it. The liquid left a warm, pleasant feeling within his throat, soothing whatever had been chocking him earlier. Slowly, his mind began to turn towards his current problem.  
With his current chakra levels, Obito couldn't stay in that other dimension for anything longer than seven hours. And even then, after that he'd managed to knock himself out for several days.

However, if he were to factor in both Kisame and Nagato's chakra into the jutsu, he could possibly remain there for a week at best. That would hopefully be long enough for him to convince Rihanna's family to come and join him in this world, so he could better protect them; protect this Rin where he'd failed the other. Tears stung at Obito's eyes but he wiped them away, face grim with determination.

His soup now finished, the Uchiha stood, stretching out his back and listening to the muscles pop. First thing first, he had to talk to the two of them.

* * *

Nagato's tower was colder than his own, with very few entrances in and out. Just the way the red-head liked it. Obito slipped in, having rummaged about in his own hiding place to find a new mask, to replace the one he'd left behind.

"Madara-san." Nagato stared at him from across the room, flanked by his blue haired angel and Obito once again felt the sting of jealously. Why did this man get to keep the woman of his affections, and yet Obito had lost his own? It was painfully unfair, but Obito pressed on. Because he could now rectify the situation under his own power, and by god, he'd be doing it right this time around. Ri wasn't going to leave his sight by the time he'd get her to come here. Nothing would hurt that little girl, not ever.

"Hey, what do you want me for?" Kisame was sat off to the side, leaning back against one of the cold walls and his sword leaning against the wall beside him.

"I need more chakra to preform a jutsu. I can do it myself, but it doesn't last as long as I need it to," his explanation was bland and he made sure to purposefully avoid just what the jutsu was for, "I'm going to draw a seal on the floor, all I need if for you two to power it."  
Both Kisame and Nagato had the largest chakra supply out of the lot of them, so Obito was pretty certain that he would get a lot more time with Ri this time around.

Pulling a stick of chalk form his pocket, Obito crouched over the tiled flooring, sketching away from memory. Hours of observing Konoha shinobi and he'd learnt this seal, currently used to provide chakra for those suffering from chakra exhaustion. He'd adapted it ever so slightly, but it was usable, if a little unstable. He wasn't too worried though, he'd survived near death once, it wasn't going to get him again. No chance.

"Ready?" Kisame questioned from the side, hands set in his favoured seal. When Obito nodded, the man began pouring his chakra into the seal, with Nagato quickly following.

"Just what is it you're doing, Madara-sama?" Konan peered at him with her golden eyes and Obito blinked, forcing himself not to scratch at his head sheepishly.

"Dimension hopping. I need a bit longer to study the place, but it takes a large amount of chakra to stay there." She made some disgruntled noise, stepping back as both Kisame and Nagato did.  
Taking his place within the seal, Obito saluted the three mockingly before activating the seal, and then his jutsu.

There was a roaring in his ears and then he was away.

* * *

**I'm sorry this took so long, but here's the next chapter. Focusing on Obito, but it'll be back to the two of them next chapter.**

**I've updated four stories today, so I think that'll do. A good day's work in all. I must have wrote about 9,000 words today. I have no idea how. **

**Read and enjoy, review if you like?**

**Tsume**

**xxx**


End file.
